1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mixer valve and, in particular, to a valve for mixing hot and cold water. It includes a valve device having movable valve pistons and a wobble plate, by means of which mixer valve, the mixture ratio and the outflowing volume can be set by means of a single handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mixer valve of this type is known in which the mixture is regulated by the swivel action of an elbow-type headpiece. This swivel action causes a wobble plate to turn in relation to the two valve pistons to regulate the incoming flow of hot and cold water and thereby allows varying flow cross-sections through. The volume is regulated by screwing in a handle mounted on the headpiece in which handle a tappet swings the wobble plate into the horizontal. Furthermore, a mixer valve is known in which an elbow-type headpiece with screw-type handle is replaced by a lever-type handle which causes the tappet to tilt the wobble plate by means of an eccentric.
A major disadvantage of the known embodiments of the prior art is that the relatively complicated control mechanism, in particular, the swivel or wobble plate with its axial mounting and the slide faces for the valve pistons at the actuating tappets is located in a chamber to which water is admitted. For this reason, impurities such as lime precipitation and the like, from the water enter the control mechanism so that it develops difficulties after a short period of time in operation and is subjected to heavy wear. Moreover, the valve cones of the known mixer valves are closed against the pressure in the water mains so that a relatively high closing force has to be exerted on the valve cone by the control mechanism to provide a good seal, thereby promoting premature wear. Finally, the inlet valves are flat or disc valves which divert the water sharply under flow and spin, thereby tending to cause an undesired noise source when water is being drawn.